creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Bed
Basic Information The basic Bed has a wooden frame and white bedsheets. It is two blocks long and such requires two free spaces of ground to be placed on. Beds are placeable and then usable pieces of furniture that enable player characters to quickly skip either (the rest of) the day or the night. Sleeping in a Bed also restores player characters to full health over time. On multiplayer game worlds, it is necessary for all players on the game world to use a bed at the same time in order to fast-forward the ingame day time, but even if only one player character goes to bed, they will be healed over time nonetheless. This basic Bed with white sheets can be crafted after unlocking the crafting recipe in the crafting menu for free, while the beds with colored bedsheets (Red Beds, Blue Beds and Yellow Beds) can only be crafted from rare Recipes that can mainly be found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Seasonal beds like Plaid Beds, Candycane Beds or Giftwrapped Beds can only be crafted from rare seasonal Recipes that might only be obtainable during one event-month each year. Other types of Beds can only be obtained and crafted after buying purchasable bundles in the Store for Coins, like the Galactic Sleep Pod, the Majestifying Mattress or the Ice Bed. Beds cannot be rotated and also cannot be placed upside down onto a ceiling. How to obtain Already crafted basic Beds cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor can they be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. This basic white Bed can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe To craft a basic Bed, you will need to unlock its free crafting-recipe first by: * either crafting or obtaining a Wood Chest (meaning the craftable storage chest that can be crafted from a starting recipe in your Crafting Menu, not to be mistaken with randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests) How to craft basic Beds To craft one basic white Bed, you'll need: * 1 Twine, made of Vines or Sinews in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked * 1 (block of) Shredded Leaves, made of any kind of uncorrupted tree Leaves in a Processor * 4 Wood Rods that can be made of most kinds of uncorrupted natural Wood blocks or Logs in a Processor * 2 Stone Rods, made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to use You have to place Beds into the game world in order to use them. Please note that basic Beds are two blocks long and will require one more free space on the ground behind the spot that you'll select with your cursor when attempting to place the Bed. When placing Beds into a Blueprint made from a Cornerstone, you might need to press and hold down Shift (as the default key for "Sprint" in your keysettings) and then place the Bed with right-click at the spot with the small bed preview icon. There's also an option called "Blueprint Block Place Override" in the "gameplay" TAB that you can enable in order to automatically always place any objects or blocks into a blueprint despite what the preview icons suggest. Please note that Beds cannot be rotated after being placed into the game world anymore either since update R46 on September 6th 2017, not even Beds that are only one block wide and two blocks in height (like Ice Beds). Ever since patch R46, Beds also cannot be placed upside down onto a ceiling any longer, different from chairs that are even still usable in this position. It is not advised to use a Bed under water or emerged in any other kind of liquid. Your player character might be displayed sleeping hovering over the surface of the liquid in this case, but could then be hurled to the top layer of the world high up in the sky upon awakening, or could get stuck in the ceiling of a Cave if you made your player character lie down on a Bed underwater underground. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Beds that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take objects on player claims, in Adventures or on game worlds of other players where your permission rank is set low (mainly when only set to "visitor"). On the other hand, you can still use beds of other players in order to sleep without requiring any specific permission rank for this action. 'Sleeping is skipping' Like all Beds, you can use the basic Bed by clicking your right mouse button or by typing "F" as the default key to activate the Bed while pointing your cursor at the Bed. Your player character will then lie down on the Bed, displaying a randomly chosen sleeping position. You can stop the sleeping process anytime by using any movement key, preferably for going forward ("w" as the default key). If you stop sleeping quickly after lying down, the day or night will not be skipped, but the healing process will also be stopped. If you are the only active player on the game world, then the rest of the day will quickly be skipped if it is daytime ingame, or the night, if darkness has already fallen. Often, sleeping for the first time will skip the time to the next morning in any case, and only the second activation of the bed will let you skip to nightfall. Your player character will then awaken at dusk/dawn and stand either directly on the Bed or on a free spot next to the Bed automatically in the early morning (5:12 am) or alternatively at dusk (10:36 pm). Slumber party However, on multiplayer worlds it might be necessary for all currently active players to go to sleep at the same time in order to skip time. Sometimes, especially if only two players are active and close to each other, it is enough if only one of them uses a Bed though. You will be notified in the chat whenever other players on the same game world are going to bed, so you can do the same with your player character if you also want to skip the day or night. Healing Since update R41 in May 2017, sleeping in a Bed now also restores all health points in Creativerse over time, even without skipping day or night-time, unless the sleeping process is interrupted. The healing process takes a little while and will stop at the point of interruption - either if you yourself press any movement key and such force your player character to turn out, or if your player character is attacked by Creatures or dealt any damage otherwise. Being attacked by player characters will also force your player character to arise, but only if PvP is enabled on the according player claim or on the game world (enabled by default on both). Other uses for Beds Basic Beds (also Red Beds, Yellow Beds, Blue Beds, Giftwrapped Beds, Plaid Beds and Candycane Beds) can be used as a Fuel for a Forge. 2 Beds have to be inserted at a time for one forging process in this case. Beds belong to the slowest burning type of fuel with heat level 1, just like other wooden crafted objects or blocks, natural Wood blocks, uncorrupted tree Leaves, Wood Rods and Plants. Beds can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. Unfortunately, all objects that are larger than two blocks in width, like most Beds, will not fit well onto all types of display containers, but sometimes jut out quite a lot. You cannot rotate Beds that are on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Despite the game advising you to not jump on a Bed, you can give it a try if you like (no downsides to this noticed so far). It is pretty much the same as jumping onto a Block of Goo. Your player character will bounce off if you hit the Bed in a sufficient angle. Patch-notes for update R19 on July 8th 2015: * Interact with a bed to sleep and advance time to dawn or dusk. * All players in a world must sleep at the same time to advance time. * NOTE: beds placed in an old world created before July 2015 must be pulled up and replaced before you will be able to interact with them. Trivia Right now, Beds - of all kinds, also Red Beds, Yellow Beds, Blue Beds, Galactic Sleep Pods and Ice Beds - are fireproof, even though you can use many of them as a Fuel in a Forge. You can even throw Fire Bomb at Beds in the game world or place them into liquid Lava and they won't burn away. Beds can even be used while surrounded by Lava, but the player character might get burned right after getting up; the same goes for Corrupted Water that can hurt player characters with Corruption damage over time after leaving the Bed. Rarely, a bug can occur that will not let the player character wake up automatically after day or night has been cut short. In this case, simply using the "walk forward" key ("W" by default) will let the player character leave the Bed immediately, exactly the same as when getting up from a chair. Also very rarely, a bug might displace sleeping characters so that they will protrude beyond a Bed with their upper or lower body, only lying on it with their other half. Before the "Welcome Update" R43 on May 24th 2017, basic Beds used to have yellow bedsheets and such looked exactly like Yellow Beds. Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Beds